


Alternia

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the end of a beginning, and the beginning to an end. This is dedicated to everyone i met on the "server", ily <3The author of this is not a native english speaker, which is why there might be spelling/grammar mistakes, Thanks!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You won't understand this if you're not in the server, this is just an AU

_**PROLOGUE** _

Once, there was nothing. The universe was far from reality, darkness surrounds the world eons ago with no sign of hope. The empty noises of the void echoes the world.

Until, the universe shook, as the first soul forms. Light danced as they erupt from the void until, she arrived.

The goddess of creation, who conquers life and death, has arrived.

She was known through many names, mainly " _Eliza_ "

She shaped the universe, and shaped some forms of life including a living called a "Human". She enjoyed their company until they multiplied. More people, means more problems. Havoc wreaked through the lands until the goddess decided to create a pair of "helping hands"

The Goddess of Chaos and Strife was created, alongside The Goddess of Order and Wisdom. Known as " _Mylene_ " and " _Lyssa_ "

The three ruled over the world, gave advice, helped the ones in need and kept the world together. The world was rapidly advancing. Soon, the humans learned how to take care, trade, and use the power of the world to their advantage.

However, they cannot take care of all the elements in this world, as every advantage, has a disadvantage, everything good in this world, can be used to do the worse. Soon, they made other gods, created to manage other creations so everything can be perfect.

Some gods perished in battle, some died by accident and one got assasinated, accused of being a fraud god. They were reborn, but not the same. They linger around the world until discovered, and will soon return as gods when they come back. But for now, the world is peaceful and perfect.

Welcome, to Alternia.


	2. Hydrengea

Spring has finally come, it's a beautiful day outside, birds are chirping and colourful flowers are blooming, the soft breeze of the wind are carrying the lively feeling from the rustly leaves as it passes by.

It was peaceful, until sounds of something shattering filled the alley.

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot there was a pot here!"_

The voice of a girl continued along. She is standing infront of a hooded figure, the alley was so dark that she couldn't see her face.  
The figure responded

_"It's alright, i can tidy it up."_

The girl had a worried look on her face, she immediately took another pot and filled it with soil. She took a piece of the withered flower and buried it in the soil. The girl closed her eyes and focused until her hand glows mint green. It continued to glow until a purple hydrengea in the pot.

_"You are a very skilled person, you mastered the magic of plants. Thank you... What's your name?"_

_" **Rose** , my mother named me."_

_"Rose... Nice name. You should get going..."_

_"Ah! I almost forgot, thanks! Have a good time in the neighborhood!"_

_The girl and the figure said their goodbyes and left._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"I found her."_


	3. Runes

Glimmering flowers starts to show more as the sun sets in the District of Zaccio. The screams of children laughing and playing fades away, the echoing sounds of enchanted creatures stop and the sounds of spells being casted are gone. Everything is silent, fireflies light up the Runes of Gerillic. The dark crystals in the town centre has stopped it's glow. Night has fallen.

A girl, laying down in the grass and flowers looks at the starry skies, rolling around, calmly playing around with rocks in the middle of the runes.

_"Haven't gone home?"_

The girl looks behind her as her face expression turned into shock.

_"Y - You're..."_

_" **Diana** , The Goddess of **Night** and **Darkness**."_

Diana had a shiny dress, her eye glowing as bright as the skies.

_"What brings you here, **Cel**?"_

Cel considers the wording of her answer before speaking.

_"Well, i don't want to go home yet."_

_"And why is so?"_

_"My house passes a little field. My former friends are going to mock me there as revenge for when i just said i didin't trust them to be the 'bestest of friends'"_

_"Why do you think so?"_

_"I don't know, it's like a feeling. A very real one."_

_"Ah, I did not come to the wrong person then..."_

_"What do you mean my-"_

_"Just call me Diana, I am not superior, you'll see soon. Get ready for **Fr** **iday** , come to **Mount Velite** at **9 AM**."_

_"W - wait! I don't understand-"_

It was too late. The goddess had dissapeared through the shadows. Cel was confused. She did not know what she did wrong. Is she in trouble? Cel panicked until midnight strikes. Cel decides to come home, as she knows that her former friends would've thought she already went home before they arrived.


	4. Intermission [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an intermission.  
> Intermissioms are short dialogues that are connected to the story.

_"Come in."_

_"I brought you the report. We have successfully located 4 of the fallen gods. Yourplan is doing excellent and wearestill picking up signals ofotherpotentialfallen gods."_

_"Continue"_

_"W̸͓͖̗͉̏͘͜͠x̵̡̨̭̭̖̺͈̟̻̳͉͍̒̔͘͜l̴̛̼̂̑̆͆̌̈̔̌̈́̒L̴̢̳̲̯͓͔̝̀̅̈́͗͠ͅ!̶͕̰̞̳͈̺̦̋̈́̀͐̆̅̇͋̿̚͜͠͝e̸̢̨̩͎̥̳̱̱͈̘̜͎̻̰̺̎̆͗̒͐͊ͅ managed to find the fallen goddess of plants and harmony. Diana found the fallen goddess of trust and vengeance. 4̸̙̞̜̳̝̘̦͊̄̽ͅr̵̨̡͈̪̳̭̜̠̜͌͒́̓̇͂ͅ!̵̧̢̼͎̥̣̜̟̖̯͓̜̑̑̆͝x̴̧̲͚̭̥̭̜̜̙̝̼̔̃ found two. Ş̶̻̦̲͌͊̽̌̓͝ͅr̵̤̲̻̿̇͂̇̀̐̐̕4̸̯͔̺̻̍̚t̷̡͇͎́̐̂̾̉ ̸̦̜̜̲̞̪̋͂͆͛ and ̷̟̤̯̉͑̊̌͂̃̉̍m̴̺̰̥̟͇̔̿̂͝o̶̦̠̻͔̦̓̉̀̽͐̋͠l̷͓̭̪̫̙͙̰̽̑͂͒ḁ̴̧͂͗̑̇̀."_

_"Good, get ready for Friday,Ș̴͙͓̰̫͙͓̙̉͂͌́̀̓̇͆̇̑̎͘ŏ̶͊ͅy̴̡̱̟̱͚̦̼̗̟̭̥̻̮̤̪͎̼̞̤͇ͅͅo̴̧̢̙͓͍͉̰̰̦̥̜͓͍̟̹͎͙̔͐̓͗̒̌̎̃͝͝ͅk̴̗̝̮͙̝̞̹̦̮͉̤̹̗̘͂̈̂̅̍̒̋̓̍̋͋̈́͊̕p̷͍̥͎̲͕̥̺̞͑̈́̎̉͆̈́͠͠͝"_

_"I will."_


	5. Friend

The wind blows through the District of Sevalix. The day rises slowly and pixies start to fly around, mostly finding more mystical creatures to study, the rest plays around with people in the marketplace, stealing food.

At the time, a farmer was harvesting wheat from her fields. She decided to take a break at a small porch while eating some bread. She hears whispers from the back of her ear.

_"Taking a break?"_

The farmer turned around to see someone.

_"Oh, hello."_

_"Why are you taking a break?"_

_"I really need more energy after this, i'm going to make some wine for my family dinner tonight, we have a guest."_

_"Why take so much time though? For a bottle of wine?"_

_"Just a bottle, it's nice seeing small things become a big festivity just because of a glass. The quantity doesn't matter, the quality does. It's the same thing with harvest season."_

_"I see..."_

_"Now tell me, why are you here"_

_"I just like the peaceful vibe here."_

_"You remind me of my old friend."_

_"Who?"_

_"Well...It's been a while since i last saw him but, i remember him being smart. He also looks very young. His name is Bob"_

_"He seems nice. Anyways, who are you?"_

_"Well... I 'm pan. How about you-"_

_When she turned around, the person was nowhere to be seen._


	6. Branches

Friday arrived, the skies seem to be brighter. The marketplace is filled with murmurs. Rumours of the five lost gods who are found after centuries of searching.

The town hall is filled with joy, everyone is excited to see who are the lost gods. Among the crowds, two people are sitting on a bench near a fountain, followed by the sounds of footsteps.

_"I'm sorry I'm late!"_

_"It's alright, **Star**!"_

_"Alright. **Star** and **Cup**. Let's let going. We don't want to be late!"_

_"Can i play the flute while we walk? I'm still practicing this one song!"_

_"Sure, as long as we get there!"_

The three walked through the town hall to the Forest of Baphicco. They had fun in the forest. Star would play with animals along the way while cup walks around with his flute, playing many songs along the way. They kept going until they reached a closed area with branches and thorns.

_"Hey, i think we should find another way... Nobody can get pass these branches! These are Ironyearn trees! Only Great Mages or Gods can break these!"_

_"Don't worry Star, we can do something about this."_

Suddenly, the thorns retract back. The path opened as the two friends just stare in awe.

_"How did you do that?"_

Both Star and Cup said at the same time. The 'mage' looks at them and smiled.

_"I guess I'm a great 'mage'! Lets keep going. These branches will cover the path again soon."_

The three walks further down the path as the branches close off. They continued to walk until they see something.

_"I think we're here!"_

_"Welcome, to **Mount Velite**."_


	7. The Hall

The three continued to climb the mountain, scaling the mountain walls to proceed. They occasionally slip or trip on some rocks but, it feels like someone is holding them up, they also feel positive, they don't know the reason, but they're very positive.

They climb up until they reach the top, they see that there are many people already in the small hall. They saw a girl with a hooded figure talking near the gates and a girl who seems to be around someone else. Star and Cup seems amazed on how beautiful the place is, but there is something off...

_"Attention!"_

They turn around to see the same hooded figure who was talking with that one girl.

_"I know you may question on why you are invited here. Well, it is simple but important. The rumours of the fallen gods being found are spreading like wildfire. Well, i just want to tell you that the rumours, are true."_

Star and Cup looks at eachother, thinking that they are invited to watch the ceremony.

_"I know this might sound weird at first but..._

_._

_...All of you, are the fallen gods."_

Everyone looks at eachother, questioning if this is real or not. This can't be real...right?

_"Well, all of you seem confused, but it's true."_

The hooded figure removes her hood, revealing a very familliar face.

_"Yes, I am **Mollie**. The Goddess of **Earth** and **Luck**."_

Before the girl who spoke to her before can react, a dark figure slowly forms in the middle of the small crowd and reveals itself.

_"And I am Diana. Goddess of Darkness and Night."_

Another figure floats down, with a _familliar face_... at a _peaceful place_

_" **Salmon**. **Fire** and **Peace**."_

Cup was thinking, if they are chosen, their friend must be a fallen god too, right? When he turned around, they are nowhere to be seen. Until she turns back where he saw them getting rid of their robes.

_"I'm **Ari**. Goddess of **Air** and **Dreams** , with assistance from..."_

A figure steps up from the side of the hall.

_" **Joi**. Goddess of **Sleep** and **Mentality**."_

Star remembers that she met ari in her dreams, same with cup. No wonder the Goddess of sleep helped out.

Another person walks out from behind Joi.

_"Hello! I am the first fallen god to be discovered! I'm **Bob**. Demigod of **Knowledge** and **Youth**. Currently in training with **Laffy** , Goddess of **Poetry** and **Joy**."_

One of the fallen gods seem to be surprised. Mollie continues to speak.

_"Now, i declare that all of you are found, and are now demigods."_

Bob rolls out a roll of paper that already has everyone's names and roles on it.

**“Rose - Plants / Community**   
**Cel - Trust / Vengeance**   
**Pan - Harvest / Wine**   
**Star - Animal / Hunt**   
**Cup - Arts / Music„**


	8. Sick

After the small ceremony, Bob decides to go to the library and see Laffy. Laffy said that she's going to create some more writings so she must be there looking for inspiration. Once he arrives, he gently opened the door.

The library is full of books and papers flying around, some being taken from the shelves and some being put back. Some papers are crumbled and tossed to the trash bin. In the corner, someone is writing and reading.

_"O hello Laffy!"_

Laffy turns to bob.

_"O hello Bob!"_

_"What are you writing?"_

_"Well, i took inspiration from the concept of rebirth but it's different here.You reincarnate but you won't feel happy as you belong in the underworld. I call this **The Curse of The Stone.** '"_

_"Oh god."_

_"Nevermind, i think you should go and check on **Milk** , she's very tired from the previous war. Needing to lift the sun up while managing another thing is not easy."_

_"Alright, see you."_

_"See you!"_

Bob leaves the library, still tingled on this weird concept. He continues to walk down the halls and knock on Milk's door.

_"Come in!"_

Bob walks in to the goddess' room and notices how she's sitting on a bean cushion.

_"Hey, Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah. Im fine, just a little tired."_

_"I guess being the Goddess of **Day** and **War** is pretty hard to do huh?"_

_"Yeah, it's hard but i'll get through it! Especially i got my special someone back."_

_"Oh, Her?"_

_"Yeah, she's a new demigod and doesn't remember anything from her past life. But i'm sure she will remember me someday."_

_"Ah, i see..."_

_"Anyways, i think you should see **Emi**. They might need help."_

_"Oh, Alright! I'll be back."_

_"See you at dinner!"_

_"See you!"_

Bob walks down to the pharmacy and opens the door.

_"Hello, Emi!"_

_"Ah, Hello!"_

Emi turns around, holding a bottle of syrup.

_"Is **Spooki** alright?"_

_"Yeah, just the usual."_

_"Damn. Those humans really forget that their health is **connected** to the seas."_

_"It's alright, They coughs out less plastic now. And they wouldn't like us punishing the people anyways. God of **Water** and **Time** is a pretty huge pacifist y'know? Three of the elemental gods are feeling down now."_

_"Wait, who now?"_

_"Ari. Air pollution is more of a problem now and he's starting to cough out smoke."_

_"Oh damn. Well, it's almost evening and i think confessions are going to flood soon. I'll go see Ari and you can go pair some couples."_

_"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! I'll leave, see you at dinner!"_

_"See you!"_

The God of **Healing** and **Love** leaves the room, leaving the two behind until Bob leaves to look for Ari, leaving the sick god to rest.


	9. Juice

While Bob goes and takes care of Ari, Rose is in the kitchen, preparing dinner with Pan. They are requested to make some food for the night.

_"Hey Pan."_

_"Hey."_

_"Can you hand me that blueberry?"_

Pan was confused at first, but eventually hands Rose the berry. Rose puts the blueberry in a bowl and goes outside for a bit. Returning with a bush of cranberries.

_"Alright, how did you make cranberries from... blueberries?"_

_"Well, genus and species manipulation. Mollie told me about this."_

_"Oh! I see... What are we going to do with it though?"_

_"Cranberry juice is nice."_

They spent the rest of the afternoon making more food until it's time for dinner. One by one, gods went into the dining room. But, there is one empty seat.

_"Where is Emi?" Bob said._

_"Emi..?" Rose replied._

_"Emi, God of Love and Healing. Today is a good day to confess so they might be late." Diana said._

_"Anyways, who are you?" Rose added._

_"I'll make this quick. Milk, Sun and War. Spooki. Water and Time and yours truly, **Salmon**. **Fire** and **Peace**. You already know Mylene, Lyssa and Eliza!" Salmon replied._

_"Oh yeah! The main gods!" Rose spoke._

_Mylene said. "Now, Let's just wait for-"_

Before Mylene could finish her sentence, someone opens the dining hall's doors. It was Emi, looking a but pale and tired.

_"Speak of the devil." Mylene continued._

_"Hello! I'm sorry i'm a little late!" Emi said._

_"It's alright! Take a seat!" Lyssa said._

Emi sat in their seat. After a bit of a talk, they started their feast. Everything is all well untill...

_*Coughing sounds*_

Emi coughed red liquid.

_"Emi? What's that?" Laffy said._

Emi tasted the liquid.

_"Tastes like cranberry."_

_"Oh! We made cranberry juice!" Pan said._

_"Emi please drink a little more slowly, you choked on some juice there!" Laffy added._

_"I will!" Emi replied._

The dinner continued as Laffy and Joi keep joking around, The new demigods try to get to know eachother and Emi continued to cough cranberry juice. I mean, they look pale and tired, no wonder they're feeling a bit thirsty. Dinner ended and everyone was leaving.

_*Coughing sounds*_

_"Emi, this is... getting out of hand, i'll get you some water." Joi said_

_"But... I didin't drink any juice since i last coughed..."_

Emi looked at their hands and saw that the red liquid looks **awfully simillar to blood**. Suddenly, Emi drops to the ground, twitching while coughing out more and more blood.

_"EMI!" Joi scram loudly_

Everyone was panicking untill Emi stops twitching.

_"Are they alright?" Joi asked._

Laffy goes to Emi, checking for a pulse.

**_"They're dead."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the beginning to an end has begun.


	10. Speculations

Everyone starts to freak out. How did something so unfortunate happen to someone? Why Emi? However, the most important question is that... **Who did this**.

_"Rose? Pan?" Lyssa said as she turned around to the two demigods._

_"I didin't do anything! We don't know what happened!" Pan said._

_"But you did cook the food!?" Cel added._

_"Yeah but we didin't do anything to the food! I swear!" Rose replied._

_"Everyone stop!" Salmon shouted, breaking the arguement._

_"You do realize that Emi has been very pale and weak during dinner! And if they did poison the food, they are new demigods! They don't know the seat arrangement! If they do want to kill someone, why isn't it Eliza?" Salmon added._

_"I agree!" Milk said._

_"But, i do have a speculation..." Salmon continued._

_"What is it?" Joi replied._

_"Maybe, the culprit is **not a demigod**... The demigods are opposite of the table, so none of them would be able to poison the food. The culprit would do this either from **jealousy, or vengeance**. So, maybe the culprit is, **someone near Emi**."_

The room went silent, and eyes stared at Laffy and Mollie.

_"I did not do anything and would never do anything like that!" Laffy said._

_"Same with me!" Mollie added._

_"Cel, do you feel something off?" Salmon asks._

_"Yes, i do sense the **essence of revenge**." Cel replied._

The room, once again, went silent. Then, someone shouts from the table.

_"Everyone!"_

Everyone turns around to see Diana, tinkering with the utensils that Emi used.

_"There are **no traces of poison** here!" Diana said._

_"Well, i do have another, speculation."_

Everyone looks at Eliza.

_"I think it's nobody here. I feel like they has been **jinxed when they went out**. Think about it. This being knows that Emi is a healer, and would need to kill them first before making another move. If they killed me first, Emi will most likely regonize whats happening quickly and would heal me before i die! This person is an **outsider** that **knows us well**." Eliza said._

_"Well, anything you can do about Emi?" Milk asks_

_"I just need to get my **Staff of Rebirth**. We can revive them that way." Eliza says before leaving the room._


	11. Memories

Everyone is at the courtyard, preparing the Altar of the Spirits. Placing Emi's body on the main Table. Now everyone is feeling down. Everybody is trying to decorate the dead body with flowers. The demigods feel worse, since it has only been a few days.

_"Hey Pan."_

Milk sits down on a bench where Pan was sitting.

_"Hey Milk."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Well, i don't know. I just feel bad."_

_"Why?"_

_"Sometimes i wonder if bad things happen to me. Everybody here comes from a wealthy family, a good family, but me? I'm just a lonely farmer near the mountain."_

_"No, please don't feel bad."_

_"Why? I just- oh this is too much for me..."_

_"A headache?"_

_"Yea..."_

_"Well, my wife is a farmer too."_

_"They was?"_

_"Yeah. They is kind and sweet. And always inspiring. They are a hard worker. They always does their daily jobs and everything."_

_"Well, i'm interested."_

_"They are also very kind. They often help mortals having a successful harvest. They are also very patient and forgiving."_

_"They seem like a very nice person, where are they now?"_

_"Unfortunately, on a **winter sunset** , they died..."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... I'm guessing you often go to the now **burned down Barn of Ostyeol** to mourn their death?"_

_"Wait... How did you know how and where they died?"_

_"I don't know... i just felt like i was at their place..."_

_"Wait. Do you remember where we went to a festival last time?"_

_"I think five days before they died?"_

_"How about when we first met?"_

_"We met when there was war i think..."_

_"War of what?"_

_"The war of the Ulivians and the Perotyans!"_

Milk hugged Pan as Pan hugs back.

_"You remember! You remember me!"_

_"Yes i do! I'm sorry for leaving you behind!"_

_"No you don't need to."_

After they had fun together, they realize something was... _off_...

_"Hey Milk... Eliza is taking a long time..."_

_"It's alright, i think she is writing on her journal, based on my experiences."_

Footsteps starts to get louder and louder

_"Hear Pan! There she is!"_

Suddenly...

_*thud*_

Pan goes to check on the sudden thud, immideatly screaming, horrified by the sight on the ground

_"E-Eliza!"_


	12. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 4th Chapter for today and is the last chapter... IN 2019! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!
> 
> I HOPE YOUR EARDRUMS DONT EXPLODE CUZ OF THE FIREWORKS

The other gods rushes torwards Pan, just to see Eliza on the ground, not moving. However, she is still breathing. 

_"Wait, what happened to-"_

Before Milk could finish her sentence, Lyssa cuts her sentence.

_"I... Cannot identify this magic..."_

_"You what?" Milk said._

_"I can't... This magic is... Dark for your normal magic..." Lyssa continued_

_" **Forbidden Magic**." Mylene said._

_"W-what?" Lyssa replied._

_"This is the infamous **spell** of **Orthodox**. This is the **Lithadicumus**. The victim is going to fall to a **heavy coma** while having their **life sucked out slowly**..." Mylene continued._

_"Oh dear... And how could this befall her?" Lyssa asks._

_"It usually gets transfered by an object, or **someone**..." Said mylene._

_"I think i have an idea..." Said lyssa._

_**"Someone cursed Emi to transfer the Lithadicumus to Eliza when they're dead. Basically a Time Bomb."** _


	13. Intermission [2]

_"Well... Did you do it?"_

_"Yes. I did."_

_"Are you ~~ **B̶̧̗̤̱̭̖̬̙̗̫̥̩̪͛̆͛̀r̶̢̰̞͕͔͇͉̫͗̏̄̑̉̆̃̏̈̌̏̂̈́͘ê̵̢̤̣̼̘͍͓̗̣̻̫̄̏̊̃͗́̀̋͆̽̈́͝ͅǎ̸̢͙͍̥̰̟̜́̒͋͗̿͆͋͌̈́͠͠ķ̶̛̙̱̈́̾̅́̕͘̕i̴̭̝̫͔̦̟͇̮̹̗͊̌n̵̡̟̍͑̒͋͐̌̔͗̃̕g̵̡̡̛̛̛̬͚̩̺̙͖̰̥̻̟̮̖̑͛̀͂̈́̇͊͂̓̒̐̕͜ ̷̧̰̘̖͉̱̘͇̘̤̟̳̀̈́́͌̀̕͜a̴̝̳̒͊̐̈́͊p̶̖̠̖͉̪̫̰̠͈̞̯̮̠͚̖̽͑a̷̝͓̗̺̪̪͍͛̐̋͜r̵̨̡̹̻͇̣̗̦͉̖̟̩̰͛͋̈́̓̓t̸͈̖͖̯̘̫͔̼̞̬̥̘̎̈̈́͐̿̌͝͝͠ͅ?̵̧̧̛̠̫͎̬̻͎̺̰̇̏̑͂́̐̊̚͜"**~~_

_"Luckily, No."_

_"Good. They are useful for our P̴̮͔̔̽l̷̡̛̫̞̮̥̟̠̺̤̺̣̜̯̟̉̐̽̉͐̿̂͘͜a̴̧̜̮͈̹̥̓n̵̜̪̰̠̣̿̐͑̋̍s̷̬͔̼̝̹̆̌̀͋̑̑̈́̐͗͂̋͠ ̷̨̜͖̪̖̻͔͉͙̪̰̼̼̠̌͆̽̓̎͂́́̕̕͘͜͝t̶̪̤̯̖̭̝͇̐h̷̡̛͍̬͍̭̭̱̍̐͒̐̉͂̔͝e̵̡͍̩͂ņ̷̺͓̫̦̜̫̿̃̍̕."_

_"What did you ~~P̸̢̡͙̗͙̮̓̉͗͂͂̌͘u̴̼̝̳̮̙̟̹͈̣͛͌͋̊̆̂̕t̵͚̳̱͖͉̗̖̄͐̓͜ ̷̣̩̞̓̓̅͗̃̒͠͝ĭ̴̼͔͖͉̮͔̈́͒̚n̸͇̤̻͉̗̆̿͂ͅͅ ̸̢͉͓̹̭̲̳͆̃̋̀̽̀͐̿͜m̵̧̟͖̍̚e̴̬̐̐̈͗͑̐̈́̍ ̵̢̘̞͒͂̎̀̇͝ả̶̹̯̺̰͍̳̰̘͔̓̊̽̀̕ñ̴͎͚̰̳̎̈͌y̸̧̹̰͈̮͎̞̚w̸͓̥̠͚̪̎͛̐̒͝ͅä̸͉͓̦̟̱̬̱́̔̔y̶̛̗͍͙͒̇͘s̶͇̩͉͙͓͆̆̊̏̀͝͝?̸̨̢͙̗̭̦̪̙̖̈́̍̅́̐͐̚"~~_

_"You see... We don't need to work that much anymore, instead of learning it, why don't we..._

**~~_E̷̜͔̲͋̐̐͛̍͜x̷̘̰͈͍̫̦͍̌t̸̛͉̏̒̊̌͠͝r̸̛͕̃́͐̔̿̂̚a̷̲̐̃̎͘c̸͚̬̻t̶̰̣̟̰̆͜ͅ ̷͓͙͎͔̝͓̊́̃͘͝i̵̞͑͊͑̌̽̚͝t̵̛̼͓͉̓ ̶̧̧͉̞̼̜͉̉͛̂͋͋̄͑͝͝f̶̗̳͔͇̳̰̍̄͗͑̎̕̚͠ṙ̷̨̛̙̰͍̟͈̀͗͑͂̕o̷̡̨̮̠̝̭̼͖͚͗̆̀̇͊͝m̴͍̼̲̦͚̺̱͎̫̅ ̶̬̫̈̿̏̕t̵̻͛́̀̌̔͆̔ḥ̷̣̦͉̭̥͊̈̓͆̔́̚e̵̛̪̙̤͂̕ ̵̧̧͔̩̳̪͒̆̃̇̒̿̀͠b̷̧͔̘͕̜͌̇̌̿̀̿̍̑͒͜ĕ̴̬̘̲͔̰á̷̭͑r̶̢̖͙̍͛̆̒̿̋̿̚̕ͅe̶͎̯͉̻̩̫͚̯̯͌̅̓̆̈́̑͑̅̇r̷̩̈́̃͆̿̓̄̐͝ŝ̵͚̏̊̓͒̓͋̚?̴̢̟̪̙͚͚̙̻̳̾̔̓̆̈"_ ~~ **

_"Ah, that's why they ̴̣̯̪̠̦̙̏͐͝ͅŝ̵̘ͅe̶͉̰̖̭͠ẽ̵̡̢̜̟͉̟̪̦̆̂͒̒̐̑͝m̵̡͇͓̜̰̤̤͙͒ ̸̱̆̌̚s̸͉̍̊o̸̺͙͖̔̒͝ ̶͚̩͇̹̫̣͍͂͂̇̆̚p̸̪̼͎͕̙͕͒̀a̵̢͉̻͓̭̙̬̗̒͆̈́͛̐͆ļ̷̮̮̰͈̹̲̥͑ĕ̵̩̜̦͑ ̸̡͍̮͈̤͍͖͂̓̈a̷͉͗͂͂ṅ̸̨͙̗̠̜̺͓̞̓d̵͔̟͔̗̘̖̞͚̄̏̒̑́̎̇̄ ̵͕̈́ẗ̶͎̣͎̹͖́̅͗͝i̴̡͇͉̘̱̓͌͝ŕ̷̡̢̡̯̗͆̑̆͒e̶͖̖̘̝̽̆d̴̞̩̽̇̃͜.̷̮̻͂̅͝.̶̨̝̹͔̹̝̜̉̆̉̓́͒̋͝.̷̨̗̝̝̭̲̓̂̕_

_"_

_"Yes, and did you hear it?"_

_"Yes, i did. Their healer and leader is now G̶̛̬̯̫̦̊͊̋̈̎̔ơ̴̫͎͕̣̻̠̞̿̓̏̔̋͘ṅ̶̰͚̳̦̜̝̰̰͋̏̃̏̽͝ē̷̖͚̤̯͓̞͇̽͌̾"_

_"S-Stop!"_

_"Well... Awake already?"_

_"Please! Leave them alone! I don't know what you want from me!"_

_*Distant crying*_

_"Oh, you know what we want..."_

_*Sounds of a blade can be heard*_

_"I can hear you! Get that thing away from me!"_

_*Footsteps*_

_"I'm sorry, but you really need to learn some manners..."_

_"And why would i respect you?!"_

_"Oh please, don't make me upset..."_

_*The footsteps stop*_

_"Or what?! You're going to ~~K̷̛͉̺̤̘͎̠̿̄̆̂͘͜ͅi̴͔͕̗͌̐̌̈̈́͌̐͊͘̕͝l̶̨͕͍͔͎̜̣͊͆̅̏̚l̶̙̖̼͇̬͐̃̋͂̑̈͋̈́̾͘͘͝ ̷͍̜̰̖̜̠͑̈́̀m̷̨͇͒̈́̓͛͘͠ẻ̷̡̪̤̆́͛?̴̧̡̛̦̟̪̗̱̠͕̯̳̫̟̫͆̐̈́̐̐͘͘͠͝͝?̵̖̦͕̭̤̤̘̽̄̇͂͐͑̔̂̒͘ I know you couldn't kill me! You Ṋ̷̨̥̥̤͉̈̄̍̌̔̂̚͜e̷̢̧͈̯̖̙̹̯̗͉̜̞̖̺̓̊̾̊̇̊̽̃͌̕͜͝͠ē̷̡̺̮̹̓̑̈́͊͑̕͝ḍ̵͕͋͑̔ ̷̖̥̙͙́͐͐̾̉͌̏͛͐̐͑̃̕̕͝ͅm̴̧͚̱͔͉̗̣̜̭̻̥̝̦̞̘̾͒͗̒͋̃̔͋e̴̱̪̦̰̗̙̲͉͕̞̖̜̚ ̸̜̹̖͎̰̭̯͉̹͍͉̆̓̎̑͐̒͗̔͝â̶̡̭̠̬̝͎̞͉̳̙͎͜l̵̢̡̡̺͈̯̟̦̭̘͙̖̮̗̒̅̒̿͑̿́̾̂͆͗͗̄͑͘ͅï̸̜̦̮̗͓̤̝̬̻v̵̨̜͔̱̜̻̣͎̖̭̩͚͚ȩ̸͈̭̳͖̖͓̰̹͚̰̜́͑ ̵͎̬̗̝̪͖̬͎͈͙͖̼̗̾̽͊̅̎̄͘͜s̵̡̛̘͔̝͓͔̭̆̊͂̅̈́̀o̶̡̗͕̯̲̬͎̼͙͉̎̃̽̂̑ ̷͕̭̎̏͂͗̿̊̽̚̕̚͠͝y̶̧͕̯̬͓͙̞̜͚͔̲̩͈͋͌͛̏̍̿̍̄̆͘õ̶̧̧̧̮̦̹̗̩̫̩͙͎̱̼̓͘͝ū̵͙̰̼͇̥͈͉͚͇̲̳̟̑̆̇ ̶̠̥̪̙̙͚͉̈̑̈́̈́̓͒͂̈́͊͋̐̅͠ͅc̴̨̨̥͍͖͓̙͓̰̺̑̔̆̄̄̅̉̍̎̽͝͠ā̷̧̼͔͙̗͔̤͓̖̜̈̌̃̎͜n̵̛̦͔̺͙̤͈̍̀̌̽̌ ̵̛̬͕̮̣̹̒͂̿͜ę̸̤̗̳̦̗͙̭̜͈̹̿̈́̾́̀̊̿͌̃͘͝ͅx̵̳͓́̕è̶̖͓̩̍̉̽͒̓̌̂̕̚͠ç̸̛͎̭̤͙̯̗̦͈͙̲͊͆̈́̉̄̓̈͒u̷̗̼̹̖̓͆͌̈͗̈́̓̂͘ţ̴̧̨̧͔̣̝̜͚̼͕̜̠͛̂̓e̷̲̦͙̼͇̔̿̄̎͘͝ ̶̧̤̱̻̞̈̀̃y̵̜̹͉͕̬̣̏͆͐̆̄o̷͖̰̩͎̺̯͉̠͔u̶̞͗̉̑̍̐͆̓͆̆̽̆r̴̰͙͖͇̪̬̰̠͔͇̃̂͜ ̸̳̤̀̓̂͋͊̈́̇̐̋̇p̶̛͓͈̖͎͎̣̱̫͖͕͓͌̾͛̈́͛͋̅̀̚l̴̜̓͊̍͆̍͝a̴̮̓ṋ̸̾̈́͐̄̊̾̚͘"~~_

_._

_.._

_..._

_*Distant blade slash, followed with a scream.*_

_*Distant drips.*_

  
~~ **_"I̶͇͕̹̰̺͓͚͎̿ ̶͎̭̊̐̈́̂̚͠͠w̴̧͓̯̫͖͙̣͙̩̺̝̌͛̓̈́̓̑̚͠i̸̡̟̮͌̿̅̋͛͌͜ͅl̶̞̻̖̼͓͈̬͔̉̔͗̎̑̇̅͗̓͂͠ḷ̵̋̐̔͘͠ ̴̡̢̛͓͓͓͚̣̹͇̖̰̞͗̌̉͘k̵̨̗̜̟̮͚͑̔͒̿̄̚͝i̸̢̢̺̠̭̗̻̜͓͓̓͊̍̏̈́͂͜ļ̵̳̉̉̓l̴̢̩̠͖̩͙͎̦̖̔͑͘͜ ̵̡̮̣͈͓̳̩̭̈́̇ȳ̸̨͙͙̼͇̺̞̜ǫ̴͔̩͉̘͛͜u̸̳̦͌͒͒̂̉͗ ̵̠̔̄̐͊́̉̀͠ḭ̷̮̜͎̩͍͓̇͛͝͝f̸̣͍̮̫̩̳̠̀̓̓̓͗̓ ̴̰͈̱͓̖̲̐̒͆ḭ̴̤͊̏͌̂̕ ̵̠͍̳̱̜̪̏̈́ņ̷̪͉̥͈̭̖̭͖̻̂͒̉̊̈́ê̸̢̙̈̄͑̈͂̅͑͗̿͋͌e̸̯̭̜̜̲͔͇͗̅͌͑̔̑̽̾̄͌͝d̸̡̛̳̣̹͍̼̊͗̆͘̕ͅ ̴̨̭̖̜̒͌͑̽͌̍ẗ̴͔́̓̿̈o̵͍͋̈͝,̸̪̹̼̼̫̤̘̉͜ ̵̨̨̣̠̯̓̾̇n̸̨̨̝̟̜͍̰̙̦͋͌̐͊͝õ̶̺͕̦̐͜͝͝w̷̢̩̲̺̥̼̼̣͙̥̥̲̌̉̾̊̾̎̕ ̶͓͎̬̰̻͈̳̏͐̽̎̆̆̓̃ģ̷̖͍͇̟͔̐͌͗̉̑͋̉͛̏͠ô̵͉͔̺͍̤̄ ̵̩͚͇̟̌̄̄̿̇͑́͊͜͝͠b̵̰͙̖̫̻̦̐͗̈́̍̿̿ả̶̰͓͕͉̪̟̫͑̄̐̌̍̈́̌̚c̷̨̨͉͚̤̙̫͖͇̆̿̇k̵̢̡̙̘͍̞̗̱̺͓͍̰̒̐̍̓̈́̆͊̕͝ ̵̖̣̮͔̩͇̳̈́̃̃̇̾͒̎͋̚̚t̶̯̬̘͎͔́̔͂̿͐̿͆͝ơ̷̡̨̧̰͔̝̻̞̤̭͗̉̌̈́͛̿͋̆̕͝ ̶̥͠y̵̯̣͊̒̓̽̊̂̓͠ȏ̴̡̯̫͇̜͕͖̯͍͖͒̾̈́̍̋̓̎̐̐͋͜ȗ̷͓̙̈́̾̈́̓͂̈́̐͌̿͠r̶͉̹̜̟͒̄̾ ̸̳̹͓̗̝̥̺͖̭̭͎̿̀̎͝l̵̨̼͕̪͇̟̥͎̆̊̽̋̃̓̚i̷̯̮̯͐̃̊͆̂͂̐̚͝t̴̯̱̫̮̱̟̘̆͌̽̿͂̅͂̋̚t̵̹̅̈̅̔ḻ̷͚̲̘̣͙̮͍̙̻̍͐͝ę̶͖̖́̈́ ̸̢̧̹̙͙͙͔̞̺̗̒̆̿̒͊̓̚͠n̸̨̖͖̥͉̲̯̬̓̔́ą̵͉̠̤̠̩̯̤͉͇̤̃̉̍̀ͅp̶̢͚̲̞̞̞̲͎̃͐̊̏͌̇̀͆͝͝.̴̲̺͈͇̜̺̳̱̩̟͂͑͐̔̚.̶̢̠͉̲͙̞̠͋́̌̚ͅ.̶̢̛̫͈̭̜̑̈͐͋͜͝"_ ** ~~

  
_"Finally, they're silenced."_

_"Well. What's next?"_

_"Well... "_

_._

_.._

_.._

~~**_"G̴̠̙̠̗͕̀̉͗͋̄e̸̳̪̱̐ț̷̨͚̰̬̞͓̦̩͎͙͓̙̭̞̖̀̒̅͗̇͂̓̃͂̊͛́͂̽̀͆͑̉̎̾̋͘͜͝ͅ ̶̧̨̙͓̰̦̠̜̯̭̥̱͈̠͖̳̝̘̦̗̔͋̇͐͐̔̆̔̈́̉͑̈́̃͑͘ͅt̵̡̧̰͙̩̠̝͕͈͈̬͍͎̲̤͚͙͈̬͉̘̪̦̲̜̽̔̂͌ͅͅh̴̢̧̦̙̝̦͕̰̹̣̹͖̭͙̠̰̽̓̔̊̄̑́̒̓̓̽͆̾̄͂́̕̕͘͠͝͠ḛ̴͙̥̘̹̦̻̮̗̼̠̝̭͙̗̘̲͙̥͚̰̯͙͙̗̜͓̖͇͑̑̒̋̒̂̒̈́͐̾̈͆̑̀̊̑̚͝i̵̢̧̧̮͔̜̱̩̗͔͚̤̩̖͉̹̮̼̻̍̏̈́̾͐͒͌̇͋͛̃̎̊̿̈͘̚̚͜͝r̶̢̮͙̞̼͍̫̜̫̲̪̥̥̽̀̈̔̔͐̈́̽͛̈́̂̽͑͑̔̒͝͝ ̴͉̽͆̀̾͋͑͗̓̔̆̎̇͒̇̑̓̊̓̀̿͊̕͝͠͝͝į̸̣̺͍̍t̶̳̯̲̗̭̺͉̰̲̭͈̠̘̯͐̎̕͜ͅl̸̈́͊ ̶̧̡̛̥͓̦̦̦̣̪̣͈́̓̿͌̍̾̄̔̈́̑̎̀̂͗̇̕͘̕͝w̸̡̛̺̬̤͈̤̙̤̫̺̼͎̘͉̥̯̪̭̰͔̹͍̪̞̜̜̪̱̞͂̏͛͊͑̄̕̕͜͜͠r̴̰̪̠̗̳̣͉̽̉̇͐͛̿̒̊̿̆͒̍͗̽͊̈̾͒ ̸̖͉̘̹̃͂̑͂̓̈́̀̒̊͜͜g̶̡͕̦̙͖̹̓n̵̼͍̮͙̙̮̞͇͉̙̝̓̓̒͐̉̈́͗͂̐͘͠ͅṟ̷̢̢̛̺̣̉̑ļ̸̛̬̗̩͇̜̻͖̮̘̼̼̘̦̗̭̬̃̐̔̓͋͛́̏̌͊̾̈́̋͊͊͂̈̎̎͘͝ ̶̡̛̛̯͎̯͚͍̺͍͖͕͑̈́̏͠i̷̧̡̢̛̤͓̤̳͈̳͙̅͘̕̚Ȩ̸̛̛̤̬͍͎̟̫̻̟̗̻̜̺͉̞̩͚̠̱͍͙̗͍̬́̈́̾̎͊̈͗̃̆̈́́͐͒̈́̊̋̂͐̑̅̃̍̅̐́̎͘͜r̷͕̗̝̯̬͔̺͔̤̪͉̲̩̫̼̼͓͌̈́̽̕.̶̧̛̛̛̛̝̺̘̰̞͙͙͉͈͎̻̼̤͕͎̖̼̯̆̃̐̒̍͐̈́̔͑̈́͒̊̂̃̈́̆̉̓͑͛́̒̉̎͜͝͠.̶̨͍̹̗̤̘̺͓̱͓̟̾̇̒͐̾͋̒̔̋͂̓͜ͅͅ.̶̧͓͚͖̩̖̼͈̮͇͖̙̯̰̳̥̻͇͕̰̪͔̪͉̦̥̑́̿͌̍͊"̸̙̖̱̒̇̚͝"_ ** ~~


	14. Lost

Everyone was feeling down after this. Knowing that only Eliza can access the staff's magic. Everything is crumbling apart. Fear consumed the atmosphere.

_"What should we do now?" Cel said._

_"We... Don't know." Lyssa and Mylene replied simutaniously._

Hearing the response, it feels like hope has been lost into the abyss. If the main gods have no idea, what will happen to them? The words have affected the demigods more than the others. They don't even know everyone that well yet and two people went down.

_"We will get through this, i promise." Joi says, trying to keep everyone's spirits up._

_"If Joi says so, i agree." Laffy says._

Everyone soon agree to calm down and think more positively. They put both Emi and Eliza back to their own rooms, as putting them on the altar would be useless for now.

_"Hey, i know Eliza is alive but... Won't Emi's body just... Decay? Because they're dead?" Star asked._

_"Well, youth doesn't just apply to the living. I can apply a resistance spell so dead bodies won't age and decay. Well... **As long as i'm alive**... i guess." Bob replied._

_"I feel **something is off.** "_

Star and Bob turned their heads to see Pan, clearly panicked.

_"What do you mean?" Star asked._

_"Well-"_

Before Pan could finish, Joi ran over to them, clearly afraid of something.

Joi then shouted in a frantic tone.

**_"Laffy and Milk is missing!"_ **


	15. Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo laffy i made it clear that u and joi are gfs now its canon.

Everyone started to look around the place, no signs of both Milk and Joi. Everyone was worried, especially Joi and Pan.

_"Joi seems very worried, more than than the others" Rose whispers to Mollie._

_"I mean, her girlfriend is missing" Mollie whispers back._

They searched until Mylene announces an emergency meeting. All of them went to the hall and took their individual seats.

_"Good Evening, All." Mylene greeted everyone._

_"It has been three days since our old recruits came to stay, and tragedies have struck us. We lost our friend Emi, We can possibly lose Eliza, and the whereabouts of our two friends are unknown. And now, i just want to say..._

_I'm sorry."_

Once Mylene finishes, Lyssa suddenly jolts out of her seat. Her expression shows worry.

_"Are you-"_

_"Yes. I'm retiring from my position as a God. Think about it. If Emi can be corrupted that quick, what about me? I would be a hazard as i can be easily corrupted, or be led to doing something worse. And so, i will step down. Lyssa will take care of my duties as i have transferred my role." Mylene cuts Lyssa before she can finish._

_"But, i do have one last suggestion..._

_..tell the people to report any suspicious sightings."_

At that moment, Mylene fell through the floor, as normal mortals can't step foor on the Lands of The Gods. Mylene landed successfully, however. She may not remember about her old life as a God.

_"Well, i have a question. How are we going to contact all of them? We can't just go to each person and warn them." Cel speaks up._

_"I... Think i have an idea." Mollie replies._

The gods travel to a small hut in the middle of a lake.

_"Are you sure about this?" Joi says._

_"I'm sure. I know someone here." Mollie replies_

Mollie knocks on the door, and two people opens the door.

_"O hello Mollie!" One of them says._

_"Well hello there... **Bindi** and **Cherri**."_


	16. "One of You"

The small house suddenly became cramped, with very little space. The smell of rosella tea fills the small room they're in.

_"So, what brings you here?" Bindi calmly asks._

_"Well, we want to ask a favor if that's fine." Mollie quickly answers with an odd tone of voice._

_"Ah, i see. So you need me to announce something?" Bindi says._

The others turn to eachother in confusion, announce what?

_"Well, i have a feeling that someone is plotting the downfall of us gods and goddesses. I just want you to announce to everyone across districts to report any suspicious behaviour." Mollie says in this weird tone. The tone sound way more serious than what usually comes out._

_"Noted. What kind of suspicious behaviour?" Bindi asks for clarification._

_"Well... We don't know...yet-"_

Mollie was cut off when Bob decided to burst in, heavily breathing from running so much.

_"We...we have a lead. A video, to be exact." Bob says, clearly gasping for air._

All of them head into this holographic screen Bob has created, showing a video playing with a figure tied down to a chair, bloodied up from head to feet. Their head was covered with a rag. The person wasn't actively moving, but signs of breathing can be seen. A deep indistinquishable voice follows.

* * *

_"Hello there, my old friends. As you can see here, we have one of you here. But we won't hurt them more... **yet**. Your friend has not coorperating with us, so we had to...teach them a little lesson. You have 24 hours to find them before their death will be in vain. Goodluck."_

* * *

The video shuts off.

_"That...that looks like Milk." Pan quickly says._

_"Well, they said 'one of you'. So Laffy is most likely safe, at least." Bob says._

_"But we don't know where they are!" Joi says._

_"The Asylum."_

Everyone looks torwards Cherri.

_"The background. It looks covered with pillow like stuff. Like an insane asylum. Or a Sanatorium. But there is a metal plate high up there. The words i can make up is "n Street 97". The one thing i remember is "Rayburn Street 971". The most asylums in one block in Ondre District. 7 in total" Cherri explains._

_"Well that narrows it down. I'll announce it. Cherri, make it stormy." Bindi says before going to a room._

In a second, the Ondre District broke into a storm, with lighting and thunder crashing here and there, until a sound silences the crashes.

A speaker can be heard.

_"Dear friends, if there are any new suspicious sightings near Rayburn Street, please contact us. You know the drill."_

The storm ends.

_"Well what was the storm for?" Joi says._

_"My system of speakers can only work in the rain as the sun will overheat it and the snow will freeze it. The crash of thunders are actually in a specific pattern, making sure everyone knows what's going on and will listen to the speakers. Everyone knows the drill because well... Perks of fame, i guess." Bindi explains._

_"And how can you-"_

_"Demigods. I'm the demigod of Weather and Compassion, while Bindi is the demigod of Lighting and Fame. We like to live here more as it is more open and is right in the middle of all the districts, just to make sure there are no complications" Cherri cuts rose off._

A ring can be heard

Cherri answers the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_..._

_"Yes?"_

_..._

_"Which One?"_

_..._

_"Alright, thanks"_

Cherri hangs up.

**_"We got a lead."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional work, pls dont get pissed


End file.
